Huddle
by blurryfvce
Summary: The storm rages outside. / soulsilvershipping


"D-dear Arceus." Apart from shivering violently, Lyra's teeth chattered together relentlessly in her mouth, brown eyes gazing ahead.

Sitting at the mouth of a small cave that she happened to find throughout her dashing, the brunette observed in complete shock at the rain that _poured_ down harshly. It felt almost bruising to her skin when she was running through the route, only using her arm to shield herself – her hat was long gone with the cold winds. She didn't think she had ever seen rain pouring down this intense in ages. In the midst of her chattering, her mind popped with a few scenarios: perhaps a few Gyarados were summoning the rain with a Rain Dance? Or was Lugia upset? Or even—

"Arceus," his voice called out behind her, "it's fucking _freezing_."

Lyra barely had time to turn to her left, still shivering pugnaciously, when Silver suddenly draped his jacket over her tiny shoulders.

"H-here," he muttered, evidently trying to swallow back his coldness. His eyes set on ahead. "It's not m-much because of the material, but i-it'll do." Her trembling hand rose up, to feel at the material – he was right, it was a leathery fabric, so it wouldn't provide much of warmth.

Her head shook slowly. "S-Silver, what about y-you? You're cold, too…"

"But you're soaking," Silver pointed out, rubbing his arms with both of his hands. "Fortunately, I got here moments before it started pouring, so…" He shrugged – although it seemed more than a tremble.

Digging into her soaked satchel near her, she barely managed to toss the pokéball into the side, releasing her Typhlosion, who immediately whined at the state of his trainer. "S-start a fire, sweetheart…" After that, she examined the fire type nod and curl up in front of them, sprouting his flames on his back. This seemed to work, as she felt the rush of wanted heat to her.

Silver chewed on his lower lip – the one day he _didn't_ have Arcanine in his party, since he merely wanted to focus on Weavile's training – and this happens. An exasperated sigh soon followed as he shivered a bit more. "Great…"

"Silv, come sit here. It's warm and you're still cold."

"No." Curse his ego.

"Silver, for Arceus' sake," she spat out, tapping the space next to her with her palm. " _Please_ , for once, drop the ego and sit." She wasn't about to let his ego get in the way again.

Quietly, he shifted a bit. Her ears only caught his footsteps, and then, his body plopped next to hers, crisscrossed. He waved at her dismissively and brought his knees to his chest. Thanks to Typhlosion, he was now warmer, and had stopped trembling. But she, he noted, was still shivering. No doubt in his mind if she didn't find warmth, she would grow sick.

"Lyra," he began, swallowing, after a long moment of silence passed on. The rain only seemed to be getting harder.

"Hm?" She turned to him, blinking.

How should he put this… "Your clothes – they're too _wet_." Both arms now rested on the back of his head, unsure of how to continue.

"I know."

"Well, see, they, uh… need to _dry_."

Her cheeks flushed. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Before she could utter a single sound, Silver shot himself to his feet, blowing the air out of his cheeks. "You need to take them off."

"… Whaaa?"

His face was getting hotter – and it wasn't because of Typhlosion. "Are you deaf? I said take them off." Swiftly, he turned on his heel, back facing her for emphasis. "I won't look, stupid girl." When nothing was heard, he turned his head, gazing over his shoulders, only to see her already beginning to undo her overall straps that heavily clung to her with all that water.

His head immediately shot back forward, groaning loudly. Damn it.

She froze at his groan, her overalls slowly fluttering down her body with a loud _plop_. "What happened?!"

"Nothing… Just hurry the hell up."

Scoffing, she diverted her attention back to her shirt that stuck to skin like glue. Peeling that off as well, she now stood in her bra and panties – now those, she needed. "What now?"

"For fuck's sake," he hissed, almost turning towards her to scold, but focused back on the stalagmite in front of him. "Cover up with the jacket."

"Nn, alright, hothead." Picking it up, she slung it over herself, zipping up quickly. It was a tad too big on her, yet for once, she was utterly so thankful for that. It covered what needed to be covered… for now. The hem cut off just before her upper thighs, barely able to flash her panties. The sleeves covered her down to her palms. Sighing gently, she covered her mouth with his sleeves and muttered, "I'm done."

He turned.

A sharp breath was inhaled at the sight.

She didn't look at all bad with his jacket. Hm… In fact, Silver was liking this _very much_.

Silver shook his head, biting his inner cheek and brushing away any unwanted, provocative thoughts. _Keep it together, Velesina…_

Lyra had already propped herself back in front of Typhlosion, gazing up at him and expecting him to take a seat next to her.

Silver did just that.

By then, both were pressed – shoulder to shoulder – as they watched the rain endlessly. Lyra sighed loudly, bored and worried. "Hey, Silver," she peeped out, already feeling his blank gaze to her. "What if we never make it out?"

He was starting to worry that she had perhaps acquired some sort of illness. "Don't be stupid," he muttered dryly. "It's just rain, so it's going to stop sooner or later. You make it seem like it's the end of the fucking world."

"For us, it could be."

" _Lyra_."

The only response he managed to obtain from the brunette was a lazy shrug. "I mean… It can happen anywhere, you know? Stare at the eyes of death itself, and not even know it…" Her head gently cocked to his side as it now rested on his arm. "It could very well be the end for us."

He couldn't believe his hearing. What the hell was she spewing on about? "Lyra, stop. We aren't going to die."

She zoned out, staring at her shoes. "If we do—" She was silenced by his threatening growl. " _Hypothetically_ ," the word held some heavy emphasis, "there is something I want to tell you."

The redhead suddenly leaned forward, slipping his palm against her forehead. "You're not catching a fever… _yet_."

It went by slow.

Shifting herself, the brunette was instantly on her knees, in front of him, and let herself fall into his arms. Silver grunted as he barely managed to catch her, thinking she had fainted, but tossed that thought out once she hugged him. Lyra wiggled herself in between his legs, arms now wrapped around his neck and kissing him. "I love you, Silver."

Silver was lost in their kiss, muting her shut after she had uttered her confession, pulling her completely on to his lap and continuing to softly kiss her. This was an alternative to getting warm – and a much better one, in his opinion. Breaking it, he simply answered with, "So, if you died, you'd drop the confession on me?" His tone was sour, despite the soft change in his breathing due to their shared kiss. "I'd much prefer if you didn't tell me this."

Lyra glared, hiding her face into his chest. "But I'm not going to die."

"There you go, you're all better."

She gazed up, virtually shocked at what he just did. "You clever fucker."

"I love you, too, Pigtails."

* * *

 _a/n: illusionsofinsanity asked:_ _For the "I love you" prompts, twenty for Soulsilvershipping?_


End file.
